1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image compensation apparatus and also a method of image compensation for images captured by a video camera of a system including a video display and the video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide video conferencing equipment in which a video camera is provided alongside a video display so as to capture images of the scene in front of the video display. With such a device, it is possible for a user to watch a video image displayed on the video display whilst a video image of that user is being captured by the camera for transmission to another remote user. The display may reproduce a video image of that other remote user.
US 2007/0120879 proposes an arrangement where the video camera is disposed behind the video display and captures an image of the scene in front of the video display by means of light transmitted through the display. The display includes a back light for providing illumination of each successive image. In order to prevent interference between the displayed image and that to be captured by the camera, the camera is arranged to capture images only between successive displayed images when the back light is turned off (or at least obscured). Nevertheless, because the camera must capture images through pixels of the video display, this document proposes applying image correction to the image captured by the camera according to the (non-illuminated) pixels appearing in front of the camera input sensor/lens.